PIEL DE ANGEL
by tildita
Summary: HERMIONE, VINISTE..." DICE SIRIUS BLACK.¿QUE SUCEDE EN LA VIEJA CASA DE GRIMAULD PLACE CUANDO TODOS DUERMEN?One shot


DESPUÉS DE UN TIEMPO DE HABERLO SUBIDO, ME ENCONTRÉ CON QUE ESTE FIC ESTABA TERRIBLEMENTE MAL ESCRITO…

LO QUE SIGO SIN ENTENDER, ES COMO NADIE, (CREO QUE ALGUIEN LO LEYO, NO?) ME DIJO" ESTO PARECE QUE LO ESCRIBIÓ TARZÁN…EN ESTADO DE EBRIEDAD" ASÍ QUE VOLVI POR ÉL, LO EDITÉ; Y SE LOS DEVUELVO "MEJORADO", O POR LO MENOS ESCRITO EN IDIOMA HUMANO, POR QUE ESTABA EN TROLL BÁSICO!

ESTA HISTORIA SURGIÓ DE MADRUGADA, CON UNA CANCIÓN QUE ME TIRÓ KARYX, Y UNA FRASE EN MEDIO DE UNA CHARLA; ASÍ QUE VA DEDICADO A ELLA...

OTRO SIRIUS, PERO ESTA VEZ, CON HERMIONE.

ESTUVE LEYENDO UN PAR DE HISTORIAS CON ELLOS, ME GUSTARON MUCHO; Y SALIÓ ESTE ONE SHOT, NO MUY LARGO, Y AL FINAL, LES AGREGUÉ LA LETRA DE LA CANCIÓN QUE ME INSPIRÓ...

PIDO PERDÓN POR MIS ABUNDANTES PUNTOS SUSPENSIVOS... CREO QUE ESTOY ABUSANDO DE ELLOS, PERO A VECES QUIERO IMPONER UNA PAUSA IMPORTANTE, Y NO SE ME OCURRE OTRA FORMA!

PIEL DE ÁNGEL

Ella camina tratando de no hacer ruido; por el sombrío pasillo del tercer piso. Se detiene en una puerta, y decidida, entra. Espera unos segundos a que su vista se acostumbre a la penumbra… Sabe qué él está ahí, y que está esperándola. Nerviosa, invade ese cuarto ajeno, y se recuesta en la entrada.

La colilla de su cigarrillo brilla en la oscuridad, y delata su cercanía. Y mas lo delata su voz, tratando de sonar amortiguada…pero que solo resulta más seductora de lo que en realidad es.

- Hermione, viniste…- y allí va ella, feliz, anticipándose al encuentro. Esas sábanas constituyen su mundo, los aíslan del exterior. Solo en ese ámbito se permiten "ser". Ella se apura para escabullirse en los brazos del hombre, y él la envuelve en su cuerpo. Hermione esconde la cara en su cuello, para quedarse así; enlazada a Sirius Black… El menos pensado… El que muchos consideran un desalmado. Aquel al que ama desde hace un tiempo…a escondidas.

Se besan con pasión. Pasaron todo el día prometiéndose este encuentro, en cada rincón en que se cruzaron, a través de la mesa, en medio de la sala; con todos los sentidos; y ahora que están juntos, todo se vuelve piel, sabores, aromas…

Los dos recuerdan como era antes… Las miradas esquivas; el mal humor que los invadía cada vez que debían permanecer en la misma habitación; las dudas. Ella, su llanto encubierto; él su terquedad en no querer aceptar lo que sentía…

Fueron tiempos de negarse la realidad, y de padecer en silencio.

Él entraba a la biblioteca y la encontraba allí, entonces, su corazón comenzaba a latir apresurado, y él huía, cobarde; o ella andaba dando vueltas sin sentido por la casa, y terminaba frente a la chimenea, pero ese era **su** lugar; y ahí estaba, vaso en mano, y cuando ella sentía su mirada encima… antes de ponerse en evidencia, escapaba. Las comidas eran una tortura. Él trataba de levantarse al amanecer (con lo que le costaba…) para poder irse de la cocina antes de que ella llegue a desayunar.

Si por lo menos hubiera podido eludirla…pero no, no en esa casa. Había noches en que no aguantaba más y salía como perro, a callejear libremente.

Necesitaba alejarse de ella, de su perfume, de su mirada soñadora que lo hacía querer atrasar el tiempo. Ella revivía en él el frío de Azkabán, y lo llevaba al calor del desierto en cada caída de ojos. Sirius buscaba alejarse de esa casi niña, necesitaba espacio, libertad… Se sentía más prisionero en la casa, con Hermione Granger alterando su vida, su sueño, su apetito; que en todos aquellos años en que en verdad lo fue.

No podía admitir ni siquiera para sí mismo, haberse enamorado de la amiga de su ahijado. Él era un adulto, ella una adolescente. Él cargaba en su espalda un pasado de tristeza y oscuridad. Ella, ni siquiera tenía un pasado aún.

Ella también tiene sus contradicciones. Y rememora, cuando se vieron por primera vez. Lo único que ella sintió fue curiosidad. Y un poco de temor. Todos lo consideraban un criminal peligroso, pero cuando se supo la verdad, ella y Harry lo ayudaron a escapar. Y cuando volvieron a verse, le costó reconocerlo… él había recuperado peso, sus ojos ya no eran oscuros pozos, y su voz, que antes parecía amenazante, se le antojó muy seductora…al igual que el resto de su persona.

El descubrimiento la asustó. ¡Se había enamorado del padrino de Harry! Pero esto no podía ser… Black nunca se iba a fijar en una jovencita temperamental, aburrida y sabelotodo que ni siquiera era bonita, o vistosa; como otras chicas de su edad. Llegar a convivir con él, fue desalentador. Él la esquivaba permanentemente. Si él entraba a una habitación y la encontraba, casi salía corriendo. No aparecía para el desayuno, y si podía también se saltaba las otras comidas, o con la excusa de que no se sentía bien; se las arreglaba para comer en su habitación, a solas…

Ella no soportaba más tantos desaires. Mortificada, recorría, la casa, dándole vueltas al tema; tenía que irse. Evidentemente al dueño de casa, su sola presencia lo ponía de mal humor...

Pero esa opción, equivalía a no verlo más, a no escuchar más su voz… De pura impotencia, le daban ganas de enfrentarlo, pero tampoco le parecía justo hacer eso, al fin y al cabo, ella no iba a imponerle su presencia, si tanto le desagradaba…

Una noche en que ella no podía dormir, decidió bajar un rato a la sala; estaba segura de ya se habían acostado todos… Tomó un libro que había empezado en la tarde y una manta, y se acomodó en un sillón, frente al fuego. Un acto fallido. Por que ése era SU sillón y conservaba su olor, su forma, su presencia; ella comenzó a sentir que estaba en sus brazos, y que la cabeza le daba vueltas…sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonreír, y abrió los ojos esperando verlo junto a ella, sonriéndole… pero de pronto, cerró los ojos enojada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Como podía ser tan necia, si él la ignoraba olímpicamente? ¿A quién quería engañar?

Sus pensamientos se interrumpieron bruscamente, cuando descubrió a Sirius apoyado en el marco de la puerta, mirándola con un brillo especial. En su mano, el vaso de whisky de fuego temblaba ligeramente; y el cigarrillo colgaba de sus labios entreabiertos, a punto de caérsele.

-Perdón Sirius, no quise molestarte-dijo ella levantándose de un salto, y tirando el libro y la manta al piso.

-No, quédate. Hay más sillones.- un gesto de su mano abarcó todo el mobiliario.- Y que ese sea mi favorito no significa que debas abandonarlo cuando estás tan cómodamente instalada-él pudo ver en el reflejo de las llamas que ella se había ruborizado hasta las orejas, y se sintió un imbécil… ella jamás se iba a fijar en él. Pero ella lo miró, y la chispa que pudo ver en esos ojos lo derritió por completo. La bebida, al parecer le había dado coraje, ya que avanzó, sin dejar de mirarla; y cuando se sentó en el brazo del sillón que ella ocupaba, le ocasionó a la joven tal confusión tal, que casi se cae.

Sus brazos, amplios y protectores, salieron al rescate de Hermione, que al levantar la vista se encontró a escasos centímetros de él, de su boca , a escasos centímetros de su aliento y su respiración entrecortada…Y cuando sintió sus labios rozando los suyos lo besó; como nunca imaginó que sería capaz de besar.

.

Sirius no podía creerlo, pero allí estaba ella. La pequeña que lo mantenía insomne, la causante de que una vez mas buscara consuelo en un vaso de whisky, en ése, su sillón favorito, con los ojos cerrados y una expresión en su rostro que lo hacía verla mas sensual…Con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza de lado, sonreía dulce, soñadora; y fue ese gesto, sumado tal vez a la mirada seductora que le dirigió mas tarde, lo que hizo que Sirius buscara acercarse a ella, sentir su perfume floral, tierno y erótico a la vez; como él lo percibía, acariciar su rostro…y cuando lo hizo, y ella casi se cae, él ,para evitarlo, la atajó en sus brazos. Pero Hermione lo miró directo a los ojos y él supo que estaba ó brevemente sus labios delicados, solo una leve caricia, pero ella aceptó el galanteo y dobló la apuesta; besándolo como nadie lo había besado nunca.

Llevaban mucho tiempo deseándose en silencio. Y esa noche fue una fiesta para los dos. Dejaron atrás todos sus complejos y sus restricciones, y se regalaron uno al otro con idéntica pasión. Atrás quedaron la jovencita sabelotodo y el hombre con un pasado de locura. Ahora solo eran un hombre y una mujer. Un par de almas vibrando en la misma sintonía…

En algún momento de la noche, Sirius la cargó en sus brazos para llevarla a su habitación; Hermione se sentía bella a su lado, y él un adolescente con las hormonas alborotadas.

Los encuentros furtivos continuaron noche tras noche. Durante el día, no hacían sino desearse, contar las horas que faltaban para que pudieran verse, estar solos. Aprovechaban cada ocasión que encontraban para darse un beso apurado, una caricia por debajo de la mesa; y la biblioteca llegó a convertirse en un punto de encuentro. Como nunca entraba nadie, cada vez que pudieron, tuvieron allí breves pero voluptuosos encuentros. Y ella reaparecía en la sala con las mejillas rojas, mientras Sirius de golpe andaba por los pasillos silbando feliz.

Por las noches, casi siempre eRra ella quién llegaba a la habitación del tercer piso. Creían ellos que así corrían menos riesgos de que los descubran, porque como nadie mas dormía en ese piso…pero a veces también era el moreno quién se desplazaba en puntillas por la casa para aterrizar en la cama de ella.

Cada noche compartida los acercaba más. Él se bebía su juventud y ella se nutría de su amor, y así, a escondidas, andaban regalándose uno al otro, toda la pasión contenida por largo tiempo.

No quisieron que nadie sepa lo suyo, porque los demás no hubieran entendido; o por lo menos eso creían ellos…

o0o0o0o

Molly entró al cuarto donde ya descansaba Arthur una noche, con la cabeza llena de malos pensamientos. Ella sospechaba hace tiempo que Sirius se traía algo raro, pero nunca hubiera pensado que Hermione…

Se puso el camisón, mientras bufaba y murmuraba. Arthur la miró, esperando el vendaval que de seguro venía.

-Deja ya de tragar bilis, Molly, dilo de una vez, y a lo mejor podemos solucionarlo.-

-Se trata de Sirius…otra vez. Ese hombre no entiende de decencia, ni que ella podría ser su hija…-pero la mujer se vio interrumpida por su esposo, esta vez, molesto.

-Si vas a hablarme de Sirius y Hermione, no es tema a debatir.-su voz, algo raro en él, expresaba enojo y fastidio.

-¿Cómo puedes decirme algo así? Ella es la mejor amiga de Harry, él es su ahijado, y ella además es una niña…-la mirada de su marido le impidió continuar. Cuando Arthur tenía esa expresión era mejor callarse.

-Es una joven de quince años, que se enamoró de alguien mayor que ella, pero, eso no es de tu incumbencia. Y por Harry no te preocupes. Él mismo fue quién me lo contó. Los descubrieron él y Ron, besándose en la biblioteca, y si a los chicos no les molesta, no veo porque a ti sí.-

-¿Pensarías igual si se tratara de Ginny?-

-No lo sé, Molly. Pero Hermione es mucho más adulta que cualquier chica de su edad, y se ha enfrentado a cosas, que las otras no hubieran resistido. Es una joven inteligente y no creo que Sirius esté jugando… Basta con ver las miradas que cruzan, lo enamorados que se los ve. Vamos, Molly...cuérdate de nosotros cuando éramos novios…y deja en paz a esos dos.-

o0o0o0o

Ella camina tratando de no hacer ruido; por el sombrío pasillo del tercer piso. Se detiene en una puerta, y decidida, entra. Espera unos segundos a que su vista se acostumbre a la penumbra… Sabe qué él está ahí, y que está esperándola. Nerviosa, invade ese cuarto ajeno, y se recuesta en la entrada.

La colilla de su cigarrillo brilla en la oscuridad, y delata su cercanía. Y mas lo delata su voz, tratando de sonar amortiguada…pero solo resulta más seductora de lo que en realidad es.

- Hermione, viniste…- y allí va ella, feliz, anticipándose al encuentro. Esas sábanas constituyen su mundo, los aíslan del exterior. Solo en ese ámbito se permiten "ser". Ella se apura para escabullirse en los brazos del hombre, y él la envuelve en su cuerpo. Hermione esconde la cara en su cuello, para quedarse así; enlazada a Sirius Black… El menos pensado… El que muchos consideran un desalmado. Aquel al que ama desde hace un tiempo…a escondidas.

Pero esto dura un breve instante…Sirius le quita el pijama con delicadeza, y aprovecha cada centímetro de piel que descubre, para plantarle un beso. Ella no se queda atrás y comienza a trazar círculos de saliva en su cuello, besa sus hombros, acaricia su pecho…Sus manos bajan y en su camino la piel de Sirius arde. Él hunde sus dedos en el cabello de ella, la besa saboreándola…

Ama la forma en que ella lo hace sentir. Ama su cuerpo bello y voluptuoso…Se aman tierna, lánguidamente; hasta que ambos sienten que no pueden más, y cuando finalmente, alcanzan el clímax; se precipitan uno en brazos del otro; enredados en la penumbra cómplice.

-¿Sabes pequeña?-dice él después de un momento. Su respiración recuperó su ritmo habitual, y sus manos recorren la espalda desnuda de Hermione-no puedo creer que durante tanto tiempo me perdiera de saborear tu piel. Tu piel de ángel…-y Sirius comienza a recuperar el tiempo perdido, una vez mas.

Hoy, como mañana y como siempre

y de enero a diciembre,

Una cama blanca como la nieve

será nuestro refugio de seis a nueve,

de seis a nueve.

Tiempo de amor, amor a oscuras

que tan solo un cigarrillo

de vez en cuando alumbra

ese amor que vive en penumbra,

que vive en penumbra.

A escondidas tengo que amarte,

a escondidas, como un cobarde,

a escondidas, cada tarde

mi alma vibra, mi cuerpo arde

a escondidas, cada tarde

te siento, piel de ángel.

Somos conversación predilecta

de gente que se cree perfecta,

somos de esos amores

prohibidos a menores,

por ser como son.

A escondidas, piel de ángel

tengo que amarte, como un cobarde

.

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y EN ESPECIAL A KARYX!!

BESOS DE CHOCOLATE!!

TILDITA BLACK.


End file.
